Senses
by 801-chan
Summary: When reality is made up of illusions, who says illusions can't be reality? SasuNaru Lime


Okay...well...this is kind of my first REAL SasuNaru story. Um... I don't like flames, but suggestions on how I can make things better are very much appreciated. I hope you enjoy, and hopefully I didn't do to bad P.

Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING in this story except for the plot

* * *

Sight—Thick grey smoke filled the air, people leaned – some slumped—on the bar, begging for another drink, or flirting with the bar tender. Various amounts of colors from the light fixtures danced along the bodies of everyone, sometimes making their clothes glow more than they already had. Bright blonde hair, sky eyes --scanning the room and spotting one stiff sole at the bar, tan skin, lean muscles, and six whisker-like tattoos – three on his right, and three on his left cheeks--, tight black shirt, and baggy pin-striped shorts, different types of jewelry hanged from his neck, wrist, and ears.

Sound—Crashes from wine, whiskey, scotch, margarita, and other assorted glasses hitting the floor. Pointless high pitch giggles from the smashed women, moans from the idiots who _thought_ that they were alone. Loud annoying dance music, pop, rock, rap, techno, country, anything, it was all annoying. Soft velvety voice whispering in his ear, asking him if he wanted another drink or if he would like to dance.

Smell – The stench of alcohol on the majority of people's breath. Marijuana smoke wafting in his nostrils vomits on the floor starting to stench things up even more. Disgustingly sweet perfumes from the females and strong nauseating cologne from the guys. Apple cinnamon and chocolate from the gentle sole next to him, peppermint from the mint he had been sucking.

Touch – Drunk idiots falling on him because they couldn't stay standing. Annoying women latching their filthy arms and rubbing their vulgar breasts on his arms, while trying to hump his leg. Scratches along his arms as they were pulled away by their boyfriends. His soft gentle hand lying softly on his arm. The smooth fingers of his other hand stroking the inner part of his thigh, his soft hair tickling the other male's ear from closeness.

Taste—The thick sting of the hard alcohol running down his throat. The cigarette – and probably other assorted lung cancer items—smoke sticking on the roof of his mouth. The sticky dryness of his mouth, the other male being just a tad bit too close for comfort. The equally dryness of his mouth as the raven shoved his tongue into the other male's mouth. The sweet, salt, tangy taste from the assorted items that this man had probably consumed.

Emotion – The bursting lust that erupted in his stomach, the pain in his heart at the thought that this was just going to be another one-night stand, the love of how soft and fragile everything seemed to be on this boy, the ecstasy that traveled through both of their veins as they kissed the life out of each other.

* * *

"So," the gasping voice escaped the blonde as he parted from the raven. "How about that dance?"

The raven looked down on those beautiful hypnotic blue eyes. "Sure."

The two males ventured out to the dance floor, squeezing through as many people as possible. The blonde led the way, giving the raven a perfect view of the soft – shocker!—fuckable looking ass. The raven smirked and looked back up as the blonde stopped and turned around. Those blue eyes stared at him with mischief.

"Were you staring at my ass?" he asked, placing his hands on his hips and pursed his lips, trying to seem disappointed.

The onyx haired boy stepped forward, wrapping his strong pale arms around the other's waist. "What if I was?"

The blonde smirked and pushed forward, his already hard erection grinding on the other's inner thigh. "Then you shouldn't've just looked, but touched too," he whispered in his ear as he grinned harder.

The raven hissed in pleasure and pushed back, sending them in a rocking/grinding dance.

The blue eyed beauty latched onto a pale neck, biting, sucking, kissing, and licking the exposed skin. After he had left a very dark and noticeable mark on the boy's neck he smirked and turned around. He looked back at the other grinding his ass against the other teen's cock smirking at the moan he received.

The raven – his arms still around the other's waist – pulled the blonde closer, grinding harder and faster. Sweat started to poor from the heated bodies as the dark haired boy decided to leave a mark on the other's neck as well.

The music started to slow down and turned into one of those sappy songs that both boys despised. The raven guided his lust-object out of the club and out onto the street. Cold rain drops fell on his skin, which felt like a thousand needles stabbing into him. He didn't care. He pulled the other to his car, unlocking it and pushing the other into the back seat. He climbed on top of his prey, closing the car door with his right foot. Azure eyes stared up into onyx. Both set of eyes were equally filled with lust, desire, and curiosity.

Finally, the raven couldn't hold it in anymore and smashed his lips with the others. He received a deep moan from the blonde. He tried to slip his tongue into the other's mouth but was not able to do so. The dark one started to get frustrated so he slipped his right hand down the oh-so-baggy pants and through the cotton black boxers. His fingers graced lightly over the hairs softly, and then he smirked, grabbing the other's cock abruptly making the blonde yelp, which gave the raven a perfect entrance for his tongue.

The fox-like boy didn't like that the raven thought that he was completely in control. He smirked and raised his arms, unbuttoning the black silky shirt. When he was able to discard the shirt, he tore his mouth away from the other's and latched onto one – slightly darker than pale – nipple. He nibbled on this, chuckling when he received a sharp moan from the vampiric like boy.

The raven couldn't stand this anymore and stripped the blonde of his pants. He pulled his body away from the talented mouth and pushed the blonde closer to the other door. He made the blonde sit up and brought his mouth down to the very erect tan cock. He smirked as he looked up into blue eyes drowned in lust. He opened his mouth and stuck out his pink tongue, flicking the head of the blonde's penis with it. He heard a gasp from the blonde and decided to lick the other like a lollipop. He licked the left side of the penis and wrapped the rest of his tongue around it, when he decided he was finished with licking the left side. He moved up, taking the erection into his mouth completely. He smirked when he heard a loud sexy moan from the blonde. He sucked and scraped his teeth along the skin of the male piece, his eyes never leaving the other's face.

The blonde started to rock his hips, arching his back up so that he could feel this warmth and pleasure even more. He pushed his hips up and down, fucking the other's mouth. His eyes started to glaze over as he felt his climax coming when he cringed and glared at the other for stopping the blowjob.

The other male smirked, his thumb over the head of the almost finished masterpiece. "Lift your legs," he gasped out, almost completely out of breath.

The blonde nodded and lifted his legs as high as physically and comfortably possible.

The dark boy searched around in the back seat pocket and finally found what he was looking for. Pulling out a small container of lotion he applied a small portion to his fingers and spread it around three of them. "Ready?"

The blonde nodded and almost exploded from feeling the warm, long, piano-player finger enter him. He moaned and bit his hand as not to make so much noise that people would disturb him. He could barely stay quiet when the raven started to move his finger around, every so often hitting that amazing spot. The blonde thought he was going to die of pleasure when he felt the second finger enter. He panted hard and bit his hand even harder, trying to not make it bleed. When the other male had finally stuck the other finger inside of the blonde, he couldn't take it anymore. "G-god…please! Forget about the fingers! P-please…"

The raven smirked and leaned down, kissing the blonde's cheek softly. "Please what?"

The blonde glared at him and looked away. He gasped when the other started to finger-fuck him. "Please, f-fuck me!" he moaned out.

The raven smirked and he pulled his fingers out. "As you wish sweet princess." He applied some lotion to his organ and settled himself in front of the other's entrance.

"Please, Sasuke! Don't waste any time!"

Sasuke blinked as he stared down at the other. When had he learned his name?

"Sasuke…"

Oh well, it didn't matter. He had a completely willing fuckable beauty in front of him. Names didn't matter.

"Sasuke…Sasuke….Sasuke…"

* * *

"I'm getting to it already, Naruto!" Sasuke snapped as he opened his eyes. He met azure ones who stared at him confused.

"What the hell are you getting to? And why were you moaning so much in your sleep?" Naruto asked, cocking his head to the side confused. "You know that your parents probably heard you…"

Sasuke blushed as he turned away from the blonde. It had all been a dream?! Damnit! He cursed the gods who had planted the damn hormone seeds into his body.

"Well, if you start moaning again, I might just go sleep in your brother's room."

Sasuke shook his head. "I'm fine…I just need to go take a shower…" He stood up and walked past the futon that was laid on the floor of the Uchiha's room. Sasuke was happy that he had a shower connected to his room. It was a good thing to have.

Naruto watched the other leave and sighed. "Jeez, I thought he was going to wake up from all the noise I was making, good thing I woke up first…"

* * *

Well, there it is. Again, I don't like flames, but I appreciate corrections and suggestions . Hope you enjoyed it and please review. P Adios!


End file.
